


A Day In The Life Of...

by Rawr948



Series: Rival Mafia AU for Frat [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, Look at all these dorks, Multi, Sayyid and Zaz are siblings, for two of them they fuk, only Rawr|Vesta is mine, they're all original characters, yes I had permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawr948/pseuds/Rawr948
Summary: A little peek at a day in the life of the Mafia~





	A Day In The Life Of...

**Author's Note:**

> A little AU I made for the Frat universe~ Meet the characters that make up this lovely universe in these lil drabbles~

**Sayyid and Zazual**

Sayyid sighed as his brother practically slammed the door to his office open and closed. It was obvious the redhead was irate, but Say didn't feel like dealing with whatever it was crawled up his ass and died. He wasn't in the mood for a migraine.  
“Leave.” It was all he said, not sparing his brother another second of his attention. Maybe if he ignored him enough and worked on filling in the papers for the company, the brute would get bored and leave.

He had no such luck it seemed. 

Zaz growled as he slammed his hands onto Sayyid's desk with enough force for his things to fall and scatter. Sighing, he looked up to see his lips turned down into a deep frown. So, with a sigh, Sayyid set his pen down and folded his hands before him.

“Okay, you've got my attention. What do you want Zazual?” He asked, matching Zaz's frown with an uninterested look.

“Smile's head on a silver platter,” was the growled response. Zaz made a frustrated noise and pushed away from Sayyid's desk. It moved toward Sayyid slightly, but his brother didn't seem to notice. Or care. “That fucker got in the way of a deal, he stole my goddamn client. We shouldn't have let him live.” He turned and leveled a glare at his brother.

“Zazual, if you lost your client, that is on you. Maybe if you weren't such a mindless savage, they would actually want to deal with you,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Growling at his brother's flippant attitude, and the insult, Zaz swiped his hand across the desk. He sent papers and pens and small trinkets Sayyid kept around flying. He turned on his heel and stomped out the office, wrenching the door open with enough force for it to slam into the wall with a loud 'BANG’. He didn't look back or close the door, but it at least satisfied him enough.

Sayyid sighed heavily, a deep set frown on his lips. Rolling his eyes, he set about collecting the papers to continue his work. He called his secretary in to clean up and noted how the young woman seemed more skittish after his brother's explosive exit.

While he also didn't like Smile encroaching on their territory, he didn't bother with Sayyid's own business. So Say didn't much care. The alcohol and Zaz's drugs already give them a large range of clients, so they didn't particularly need the weapons deals. However, it was something that brought in a large amount of revenue as well, so he was loath to force Zaz to drop it. If Smile decided to try and steal more clients then Sayyid would certainly pay him a little visit. After all, he was rather good at negotiations.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lube and Nephy**

Lube sighed, looking at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Zaz had let him off early after one of their deals had gone off without a hitch and the other one had been a no show. The redhead had been completely enraged and, while Lube managed to convince him not to march over and shoot up Smile's place, he’d left to pay Sayyid a visit. Which usually left him in an even fouler mood.

He just hoped the bastard wouldn't force him to stay longer. He was already in his own, more comfortable, clothes. Not to mention, he had called Neph to pick him up and he wasn't in the mood to have the two start bickering like children. 

Lube sighed again and was about to check his watch once more when he heard the unmistakable sound of Neph's voice over a loudspeaker. “Hands behind your back, you're under arrest for being way too handsome,” came the greeting.

Lube laughed, going over to the squad car Neph had brought with him. “Is it even okay to use this to pick me up?” He slid into the front seat even as he questioned Neph and put on the seat belt. He ducked to hide the faint blush dusting his cheeks, not willing to let him see.

“No, it's fine. I'm off the clock and you were close to the compound,” Nephy hummed, driving away. “We just have to switch cars and I have to get changed.”

“And then I can have you all to myself?” Lube asked. Neph had made a little noise and Lube caught the tail end of a nod. He smiled, secretly excited for what they had planned that day. It wasn't anything special, just going out to a pizza place and playing some of the games. But it was going to be fun.

“Are you ready to lose, Judas?” Neph asked, looking over at him for a second before he turned his attention back to the road. He looked over again when Lube didn't answer, his lips pulling up into a grin at the pout. “Aw, how cute,” he cooed, causing him to blush.

Lube was not amused. Well, only a little. He was definitely not letting Neph beat him this time around. “You wish, I'll be taking the most tickets this time. Just you wait,” he mumbled, still pouting. Nephy laughed and he continued to pout, before dropping it all together and leaning over to kiss Neph's cheek. The ginger blushed, giving Lube the exact reaction he wanted. “You're really adorable too,” he said smugly, sitting back in his seat properly.

“Yeah, well, not as cute as you,” Neph grumbled, sticking his tongue out at Jude for all of a second. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Satan and Smile**

“Thank you, it was a pleasure doing business with you. I'll keep in touch.” Hanging up the phone, Smile set it on his desk and leaned back. He was incredibly pleased with how his business was growing and how this particular deal went down.

Satan hummed, standing up from his spot on the sofa in one fluid motion. His dress smoothed out to hide the slits as he stood, but that illusion shattered as he strutted over to Smile. He circled the desk and sat on his husband's lap. “Someone is happy,” he said. He leaned down, pressing himself to Smile, and kissed him deeply. “I told you I could get you one of theirs,” he murmured, against Smile's lips.

Smile smirked, kissing Satan once more. “You did really well, Mr. Silvanus.” He broke the lip lock to press their heads together. “How should I reward you?” He wondered, humming softly.

Leaning back, Satan pretended to think. He tapped his chin as he side eyed Smile. Slowly, the corner of his lips pulled up slightly into a smile. “I think I can come up with something. If you take requests.”

“From you?” Smile sat up and wrapped his arms around Satan's waist loosely. “I'll accept everything,” he whispered, kissing Satan's cheek.

“Then we should go home early and celebrate, Mr. Silvanus.” Satan pushed Smile back so he was leaning back on his chair. “I want to have you all to myself today, no work or other stupid interruptions.”

Smile laughed, leaning up to kiss Satan again. “Very well. Let's go home, my beloved.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vesta and Zaz**

Zaz stormed into the seemingly abandoned warehouse. He knew what was inside, mostly because his brother and him had taken several of these warehouses and remodeled them for their own use. This one, specifically, held a lot of their men who needed medical attention and couldn't either go home or to the hospital.

It was also where he knew a certain medic was going to be today. Taking out his cell phone, he checked the time just to be sure. Satisfied that Vesta would, indeed, be here, he put his phone away and entered the warehouse.  
Zaz looked around, going into private rooms and stalls to see if she was with any of the patients. He doubted it, she was usually done by now. Still, he looked just in case.

As he peeked into the stall with another lackey of his, he felt someone grip his shoulder and pull him away from it. Growling, Zaz turned around, fist clenched and ready to sock whoever it was in the face. Only to pause when his eyes landed on Vesta. She looked up at him with a quirked brow.

“There a reason you looking in there? Jeremy has a broken leg, I can assure you he isn't going to be of much help right now.” Vesta stared at him, unflinchingly. Her eyes slid over to the raised fist for a second before returning to Zaz's face, taking in the furrowed brows and the frown.  
Frowning as well when he stayed silent, she lifted a hand to bring down Zaz's fist. Vesta lead him through the warehouse to the room she had gotten for herself. It was one of the few with a lock on it, and also where she kept a most of the medicine and supplies.  
“What's wrong?” she asked once the door was closed and locked.

Zaz sighed and walked past her to sit on her chair. “Sayyid. Smile.” It was all he said, and all Vesta needed to know. The relationship with his brother was rocky at best, frightening at its worst. And Smile, well, there was no lost love there.

She sighed, smiling softly at him. “Well, why don't I help you forget about them?” She asked, going over and straddling his lap. She leaned down to kiss him, her arms circling his neck.

Zaz responded eagerly, deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around Vesta's waist. “And what will you do?”

“Whatever you want. I'm all yours,” she whispered against his lips. Vesta planted tiny kisses on his lips and along his jaw. It got a groan out of Zaz and she smirked against his skin. “What would you like?”

“You.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kitten and Sinu**

Kitten strolled through the town, a medium sized wrapped package under his arms. He was rather cheerful today. There wasn't any business he had to currently attend to, at least not some that needed his explicit attention, so he had gone out to visit his favourite florist.

He found Aterisk: Garden Emporium in a little corner, where it's been for a long while now. The building was well kept, homey, and bursting with colour and plants of a large variety. Both inside and out. Kitten paused to look the small shop over. It was bright and beautiful and full of life, just like the owner. Although it hid a rather dark secret. And then he walked in.

The little bell that jingled overhead announced his arrival and Sinu’s voice drifted out from the back room. “Welcome, I’ll be right with you,” was her cheerful response.

Kitten chuckled, but didn't say anything. He was here to visit her and was excited to see her, but he also wanted this to be a surprise. To keep himself occupied he looked at a few of the flowers that were by the counter. They were vibrant yellows and oranges, daffodils and carnations respectively, with a few red tulips in the mix.

“How ca- Oh, Kitten!” Sinu exclaimed, walking over to the counter. “What brings you here, my sweet?” She leaned on the counter, arms resting on it so she didn't carry all her upper body weight as she leaned in close to Kitten.

He blushed lightly and chuckled. He was glad the shop was currently empty as he leaned over to kiss her. When she did kiss back, with only a bit of hesitation as she looked around the room, he smiled. “You bring me here,” he purred against her lips.

Sinu smiled, a light dusting of pink across her nose. “What a charming man! As wonderful as the suits you create~” She replied with, leaning over to kiss him again. “Let's go to my office,” she murmured against his lips.

The two pulled away and Kitten walked around the counter to follow Sinu down to her 'office’. Which was really just the lab she experimented with her toxins.

 

Once downstairs, she turned to him and offered a chair, taking one that faced him. “I do love your visits, but is there a reason for it today?”

Kitten smiled and set his package on the table beside them. “I’ve finished my latest masterpiece. Fitting for you, my Bella Donna.” The package was slid over to Sinu and he folded his hands on his lap.

Sinu's eyes sparkled, her smile widening as she looked at the package. Her gift. It was wrapped in greens and browns with small decals of leaves and vines. “Thank you,” she whispered, eagerly tearing open the wrapping. It revealed a box. 

Lifting the lid on the box, she spotted some cloth. It had pastel greens and deep greys. A suit, no doubt, and one tailored specifically for her. The tie that came with it had embroidered vines.

“Oh, it's beautiful, thank you so much,” she told Kitten softly. She lifted the tie to feel the weight of the silk and to lift it to the light. It seemed to almost shimmer. 

“For you, anything,” Kitten said. “I'm very glad you like it. If you put it on, maybe we can go out to get something to eat?” He asked.

Sinu smiled, setting the tie back down. “Of course! Give me a little bit and then we can go,” Sinu said excitedly, leaning over to kiss Kitten's cheek. She grabbed the box and left to change.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Goofy**

Goofy checked one of their phones. There was a message from one of the cops they had been giving the run around and one from Neph. They ignored the other cop's enraged ranting, even deleting the number and message, and checked what Neph sent.

“A day off? I suppose he finally decided to relax, good for him,” they mused, putting their phone away. Maybe they would take the day off as well. “So long as I’m not needed,” they mumbled to themselves, giggling. Taking another phone out, this one full of the contact information for the mafia, they speed dialed one of the leaders.

“Hello Sayyid, it's quite the pleasant day,” they greeted. Humming, they paused to listen to him. “Yes, yes, of course. One of the officers have been dealt with and your shipment sent without interruption.” Another pause to listen. “The little cop tailing him will not be available to do so today.” Goofy smiled.  
They were glad the only boss they talked with was Sayyid. The man was rather stoic and could be really cold, but still not as crude or aggressive as his brother.

“Is there anything else you would have of me?” They asked at last. There was a pause over the phone and then the sound of shuffling papers before they got their answer. “Very well. I'll see you tomorrow then, have a good afternoon,” they said happily. Sayyid wished them one too and hung up.

Slipping the phone into their pocket, Goofy stood from the park bench they had been sitting at. It had been a nice day and they weren't too keen on spending it cooped up inside waiting for important information. They slipped out another phone, this time their personal one, and checked the messages. 

“Oh, what a lovely outfit! Sinu looks as gorgeous as ever,” they smiled. Their friend had sent them a picture of her new suit and a message telling them that they would be going out today and to meet up with her tomorrow. As well as a few apologies.  
Goofy shook their head fondly at the apologies, but sent her a message of his own telling her to not worry and that they'll pass by early the next morning.

“Well, looks like my day has been freed up rather nicely. Maybe I’ll go eat a delicious meal and then try that bath bomb I got as a gift,” they hummed. They walked down a path leading them out of the part and toward a diner that they liked, softly singing a song under their breath.

“Some people settle for the typical things. Livin’ all their lives waitin' in the wings~”


End file.
